


Beautiful

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Beautiful

 

Vulcan, December 27th 2295

 

 

Words, when they suddenly make sense in the translation.

 

Flowers, after months of cultivating.

 

Bed, following hours of hard work.

 

Hot sticky-toffee pudding with ice-cream.

.

My husband’s ambassadorial robe, when he’s debating.

 

The smell of the sea on Earth.

 

T’Rukh at night.

 

And my son’s smile.


End file.
